


Королева

by Jess_L



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анну клеймили грешницей и прелюбодейкой. Но разве может быть грехом любовь?..<br/>Написано для команды Франции на ЗФБ-2016, бета - Estimada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева

— Последние времена наступают, — покачал головой пожилой монах в рясе из некрашеной грубой шерсти. — Бодрствуйте и молитесь, ибо не ведаете…  
Конец изречения потонул в кубке размером с небольшой бочонок, к которому святой отец в этот момент приложился. Осушив половину, он довольно рыгнул, распространяя вокруг себя густой и кислый яблочный дух.   
— Ну, это еще во времена моего прадеда говорили, — проворчал мастер-каменщик, зашедший в трактир промочить горло, не сняв даже фартука. — Все конца света ждали в тысячном году. И что? Год пришел и прошел, а мы все рождаемся и живем. Норманны нас не тревожат, деревень не жгут, урожаи не топчут. Дела в гору пошли. Вот твои братья, отче, из аббатства святой Женевьевы, ютились в обветшавших кельях, а поднакопили деньжат — и часовню новую строят. С того и нашему брату кусок хлеба. Да и из святого Германа нам в гильдию человека присылали, мастеров нанять...  
— Не хлебом единым… — монах утер тыльной стороной ладони мокрые губы и повторил: — Не хлебом единым, сын мой. Вот ты сейчас говорил и думал лишь о своей выгоде, а дьяволу только того и надо. Дьявол, он ныне за каждым углом подстеречь может. К примеру, строишь ты, мастер, святую Божью часовню, и вдруг на столбе каком богомерзкую харю высечешь. А это нечистый тебе в левое ухо нашептал, так что ты сам и не заметил, как согрешил.   
— Помолчал бы ты, отче, — скривился каменщик. — Я в поте лица свой хлеб добываю, как и предписано. А безобразных харь и без нечистого на земле немало.   
И они оба невольно посмотрели на дурачка, сидевшего на полу у входной двери. У дурачка были бессмысленные водянистые глаза, оттопыренные уши и отвисшая нижняя губа, и он здорово походил на упомянутых монахом каменных уродцев.   
— Не трожьте его, — трактирщик плеснул в миску дурачка каши. Тот принялся хлебать по-собачьи, половину проливая себе на рубаху. — Это божий человек. Не тут надо нечистого искать, — и он покосился на край лавки, где еще не старая и пригожая собой бабенка доканчивала второй кубок. Та перехватила его взгляд и вызверилась:  
— Чего уставился, окаянный?!  
— Шла бы ты домой, милая. Муж узнает — тебе же бока намнет.  
— За мои бока ты не беспокойся! Вон святой отец, и тот пьет. А по сравнению с нашей гулящей королевой я вообще честная женщина.  
По трактиру прошел одобрительный ропот. Перемывать кости королеве-иностранке было куда приятней, чем кумовьям и соседям, и не грозило вылиться в крупную ссору.  
— Мужика от живой жены сманила, — сказал кто-то. — Нет, чтоб при сыне-короле достойно вдовствовать.  
— Так, говорят, граф Рауль ее похитил. Она противилась, небось.  
— Ага, так противилась, что кровать тряслась! — захохотал каменщик.   
— Это все баронов да прелатов вина! — подхватил еще один голос. — Нечего было нашего Генриха на басурманке женить. Вот она приличиев-то и не знает.  
— Христианка она, — прокряхтел монах. — Отреклась от своей богопротивной восточной ереси и истинную веру приняла. Да внутри, видать, все равно дикаркой осталась. А за незаконное сожительство с ней графа Рауля от святой церкви отлучили.  
— Уж лучше бы эту вертихвостку, чем нашего графа!  
— Так по закону он виновен в прелюбодеянии, не она…  
— А, может, между ними что было, когда покойный король жив был, — нехорошо усмехнулась женщина.  
Дурачок вдруг вскочил, уронив свою миску, и распахнул дверь, подпрыгивая в возбуждении и мыча почти нечленораздельно:  
— Едут! Едут!  
— Кто едет-то? — трактирщик прищурился, как человек, привычный считать серебро в своих руках и редко кидающий взор за порог.  
— Рауль де Крепи, граф Валуа, Амьена и Вексена, с супругой ко двору едут, — вошедший воин в длинном кожаном панцире оглядел низкое темное помещение и показал трактирщику монету, зажатую между большим и указательным пальцем. — Еды людям и корм лошадям.   
— Отлученный — и ко двору? — спросил недоверчиво монах, когда трактирщик засуетился, исполняя приказание.  
— Так преставилась графиня Алиенора. Снято отлучение. Сам король призвал графа и новую графиню в столицу.  
И завсегдатаи трактира высыпали поглазеть, как проезжают, хлюпая по грязи, всадники и разукрашенные повозки, и между ними та, что была и осталась их королевой, несмотря на все ходящие о ней скандальные сплетни.

***  
Ступив под величественные своды дворца на острове Ситэ, бок о бок со своим супругом, Ярославна замедлила шаг. Ей вдруг вспомнилась книга, привезенная из Византии и завладевшая когда-то воображением юной княжны — история любви мусульманского эмира к прекрасной гречанке, любви дерзкой и невозможной, когда нет для влюбленных иного пути, кроме похищения и побега тайком.   
Жизнь — не роман, особенно для княжеских дочерей. Для них существует лишь долг. По воле отца уехала юная Анна из златоглавого Киева, чтобы стать женой короля франков — незнакомого, немолодого человека, чья власть заканчивалась почти за порогом его дворца. Все в этой стране казалось таким ужасным, не похожим на родной дом, что по ночам, когда никто не видел, новая королева плакала в подушку. На людях же она улыбалась и старательно выговаривала учтивые слова на чуждом ей языке. Потом родились сыновья, и тоска сменилась светлой грустью, когда Анна укачивала их и целовала русые макушки. Все вокруг считали, что этого довольно для женского счастья. К чему мечтать о большем?.. Но не могла она забыть грезы юности, ни когда объезжала свое маленькое королевство вместе с царственным супругом, ни после его смерти, носясь верхом по залитым солнцем лесам Санлиса, напоминавшим ей родные места. И Бог (который и есть любовь, ей не следовало об этом забывать!) послал ей ее эмира — франкского графа, прекрасного и смелого, надменного с воинами и ласкового на ложе, послал, как посылает Он самые яркие краски осенним листьям, прежде чем они опадут и завянут. Анна не верила в то, что любовь — это грех. Грех — в боли, злобе и уродстве, а счастье, подобное тому, какое испытали они с Раулем, не могло быть неугодно Господу.   
И ныне, торжествующая в своей любви и правоте, она с почестями вернулась во дворец, и король, ее сын, приветствовал ее.


End file.
